cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Minister Celtic
Category:Individuals Biography Patrick Michaels was born in Dublin, Ireland which was then a hotbed of revolution and violence due to 800 years of foreign rule. Patrick's parents sent him to private schooling in Wexford to avoid the daily riots, and to obtain a real education. At the Royal Academy of Wexford, he became interested in the philosophy of Thomas Hobbes and began to become active in school politics. It was in University where Patrick finally developed his finesse for both war and politics. He became a member of the Young Irish Officers Association (YIOA), and began to learn about both battle and command tactics. He wrote a book entitled "My Vision" at age 20, which became an instant sensation among the Irish Revolutionaries for its denouncing of foreign occupation. On his 22nd birthday, Ireland became engulfed in a full revolution against the foreign occupiers, and calls for support went out nationwide. No one heeded the call for support faster than did Patrick. Already well known for his literary success, Patrick flew through the ranks, and obtained the commission of Captain after only 2 years in the Irish Revolutionary Forces (IRF). After four years of all out war, the occupiers abandoned Ireland, and retreated across the sea from whence they had come. A Revolutionary Government was set up and seated with high ranking IRF members. Though everyone expected success, the new government quickly became corrupt, and by 2004 soon became an oppressive oligarchy. Patrick, who since the war had gone back to a life of academic solitude, again heeded the call of the people, and began an uprising against the oppressive government. He quickly garnered great support from the populous in Wexford, and slowly received support from the rest of the country. Support was garnered as well from foreigners in Canada and Venezuela, which led Patrick to name his forces the Canazuelan Defenders of the People (CDP). The CDP moved against the IRF with great finesse and ruthlessness. Patrick, who had taken the commission of Brigadier General (the effective head of the CDP) was present at the Siege of Dublin in 2005, and personally led the Charge of the Real Irish Cavalry into Dublin, where the oppressive government was finally deposed. His actions in the conflict earned him the nickname "Celtic", as he was seen as the true leader of the Celtic peoples. The ex-government members were tried and put to death as traitors of the people. In their place, the people chose Patrick to become supreme head of the nation. Patrick, realizing that the name "Ireland" reminded people of years of conflict, renamed the country "Canazuela" in honour of the CDP who fought for the freedom of the people. The capital was moved from Dublin to Wexford, and on 27 April 2006, the government officially took office. Patrick "Celtic" Michaels was granted the title of Minister by his government, and, with support of the people the constitution of Canazuela was amended to show Patrick as the permanent head of government. Minister Celtic, soon after realizing the threat incurred by being non-aligned, aligned Canazuela with the National Alliance of Arctic Countries (NAAC). Though not in the Arctic Circle, Minister Celtic and his people felt a strong connection to their Arctic allies that exists to this day. Minister Celtic, who had maintained his rank of Brigadier General personally led his nation through the Second Arctic War, the Great War, the Second Great War, and the Third Great War in defence of the NAAC. Numerous threats have arisen to challenge Canazuela's dominance of the British Isles, but under Minister Celtic's leadership, none have been successful. Adored by his people, Minister Patrick "Celtic" Michaels currently resides in Winterderry Palace located in Wexford, Canazuela. He rides his steed through the city every morning to visit with the people whom he governs. The National Alliance of Arctic Countries Minister Celtic represented Canazuela well when, only 10 days after his joining the National Alliance of Arctic Countries(NAAC) he was appointed Minister of Recruitment and Education by His Royal Majesty the Holyone himself. Minister Celtic never forgot this honour and continued in his duties as Minister of Recruitment and Education throughout the summer months, where he built the NAAC's numbers from 100 to over 400 and reclaimed the NAAC's rightful sanction. During this time, Minister Celtic maintained a position as Ambassador to the New Polar Order. His catchphrase "onward, for Blue" properly explains his attempts to create a friendly blue sphere and to avoid flaming on any level. Much was achieved, and Minister Celtic met many fun people in the New Polar Order. In August, seeing his work completed, Minister Celtic retired as Minister of Recruitment and as Minister of Education and took a leave of absence from the NAAC. Rumour has it that Minister Celtic went touring through lands he had not yet claimed for Canazuela, in preparation for their inevitable inclusion into his glorious nation. In mid September, Minister Celtic made a triumphant return to the NAAC. Upon returning, he announced his decision to run for Protectorship of the NAAC. Minister Celtic took part in one of the closest NAAC elections to date. A runoff election was held, and Minister Celtic was declared both the winner and the October Protector of the NAAC. Minister Celtic made the NAAC known again. Putting his face in every contentious issue, he showed the world that the NAAC was not afraid of anyone or anything. The NAAC grew stronger with its allies during that time, and made certain that no small alliance was left unnoticed. Though all things during his reign were great, his greatest achievement can be seen in the NAAC - LUEnited Nations Mutual Defence Pact, which was signed at the end of October. This MDP finally sealed the friendship that the two great alliances shared in, and there was much rejoicing. After fighting through the Great War 3, the NAAC was disbanded in April 2007, leaving Canazuela unaligned. Minister Celtic and Cox, a friend, soon after founded the Greenland Republic. The Greenland Republic Upon its founding, Minister Celtic quickly drew up a concrete and comprehensive constitution to govern the fledgling alliance. Following this, elections were held in which Minister Celtic emerged victorious in the seat of Archon, the head of the alliance. Minister Celtic has held the position of Archon since the inception of the Greenland Republic, as he again and again stands for election and emerges victorious with overwhelming support of the people. Titles Current ''-Minister and Supreme Head of Government of Canazuela'' ''-Brigadier General of the Canazuelan Defenders of the People'' ''-Archon of the Greenland Republic'' ''-Chief Ambassador of the Greenland Republic to the Mushroom Kingdom'' ''-Chief Ambassador of the Greenland Republic to the New Polar Order'' Former ''-Minister of Recruitment for the NAAC'' ''-Minister of Education for the NAAC'' ''-Protector of the NAAC'' ''-Chief Amabassador of the NAAC to the New Polar Order'' ''-Member of the NAAC Old Guard, and Advisor to Government'' ''-Defender of the NAAC'' Medals/Awards The NAAC Arctic Heart (obtained four times) for service during the Second Arctic War, the Great War, the Second Great War, and the Third Great War. The NAAC Loyalty Mantle for service during the Second Arctic War The NAAC Penguin Guard Inductee for Best Recruiter for the NAAC Hall of Fame The NAAC Dedication Pin (Obtained 3 times) for aiding over 30 million dollars to the NAAC The LoSS-NAAC Medal for being loyal to the good people of LoSS The Polar Wall for remaining NAAC until the very end